


Meeting Santa

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shopping with the kids because they can't find a baby sitter. Which parent does the shopping scramble and which stands in line for the Santa photos (and which child has a melt down when it is their turn to sit on Santa's knee)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Santa

Christmas time. 

Any couple with children knew what that time of year meant and it got all the more hectic as Arthur and Eames added to their little clan. 

When it was just Edward and Arthur, Arthur didn’t do much celebrating until Edward was old enough to really enjoy it. He took him to get pictures taken, bought him Christmas clothes and toys and made him gingerbread men but that was it. They had a small little tree and Edward was still happy. After Eames came back into the pictures, things changed nearly drastically. Christmas became a big deal with the addition of siblings. Edward still wanted gingerbread men and to have his photo taken but now the tree was huge, the house was decorated inside and out and there were so many presents.

Due to an oversight on both their parts, neither of them realized when Santa pictures started that year. Arthur usually liked to get it done as soon as the mall set up Santa’s village, but this year, he forgot and now they had to go in the middle of December when the mall was packed no matter what time of day and stand in a very long line. Eames shrugged it off, saying that one of them could stand with the kids while the other did some last minute shopping. Arthur thought that would work.

They dressed Edward in his Christmas sweater, which he was very proud of because it had Rudolph on it with his big, red nose. Briar Rose wanted her own sweater, but she wanted to wear a skirt with it so she had on a black skirt, her green Christmas tree sweater and tights with boots. Phillip was the least fussy and he had on a gingerbread man onesie. After the kids were dressed and bundled, they got in the car and drove to the mall. They didn’t bother looking for a good spot, just a spot would do and once they did a full lap around the mall, they found a spot and then got out the stroller for Phillip and they braced themselves to go in. 

“I’ll stand in line.” Offered Eames.

“There are lines everywhere.”

Eames held Briar Rose on his hip, Edward was standing between Arthur and Phillip’s stroller while they walked because Arthur had taught his children well.  

“Well, I mean for Santa.”

“Okay. I’ll do the last minute shopping. Don’t buy them anything.”

“I won’t.”

“Eames…”

“Okay, I swear I won’t.”

Arthur walked them to the long, eternal line for Santa and Arthur went off to buy some gifts. It wasn’t so bad at first, Eames was bored mostly, but the kids were keeping to themselves. Phillip had nodded off, Edward was playing with some other kid in line and Briar Rose was entertained with Eames’ phone. However, as the long continued and kids got frustrated and bored and fussy, Eames’ children were no better.

Edward got tired and hot and pulled off his sweater and sat on the floor, Briar Rose started getting fussy, wanting to be put down and Phillip suddenly woke up and wanted to be picked up. When they started getting closer to their turn, Eames made Edward put his sweater back on and then he took his turn. Edward was good taking his picture, he was a pro after all and Eames worried for Phillip since he was a baby, but Phillip was alert and awake and didn’t fuss at all. The problem was when Briar Rose took her turn. She got scared and she began to cry, especially when Eames set her down so her picture came out terrible. Eames immediately picked her up after a few shots and apologized for the mess, got his kids and then went to wait in line for the photos. 

Arthur returned by then, his hands full and he sighed but he didn’t look nearly as frazzled as Eames. Edward had a candy cane from one of the elfs and Briar Rose was clinging desperately to her father, Phillip sound asleep again.

“What happened?”

“She got scared.”

He pet her back and Arthur had a chuckle when he saw Briar Rose’s picture. 

“Aw, poor thing…but Edward and Phillip’s came out nice.”

“Can I see? Dad can I see?” Asked Edward excitedly.

Arthur showed him and Edward looked proud. He then pet Phillip’s tummy for his good picture before he asked,

“What happened to Briar Rose?”

“She got scared, kiddo.” Said Eames.

“Aw, next year, we’ll go together so she won’t be scared.”

Arthur smiled, petting his eldest’s hair.

“You’re a good big brother.”

“Let’s get them a treat before we go.” Said Eames.

Arthur had to agree, Edward deserved it and Briar Rose needed it. 

After they got them all cookies, even Phillip who was the best in the entire situation, they sat down and ate.

“Let’s never do this again during this month. The line was unbearable.”

Arthur laughed, wiping some crumbs off Eames’ beard.

“I want to say I had it just as bad but…clearly you did.”

Eames nodded and he looked at his daughter, now better, her face still a little pink but her eyes dry now. Phillip was chewing on the soft edge of his cookie piece that Arthur broke off and gave him while Edward stood in front of his parents. 

“So you got the sprogs everything?“ 

Arthur nodded and ate a piece of the cookie before giving another tiny piece to Phillip.

"Let’s never go to the mall during this time of the month.” Said Eames.

“Agreed.”


End file.
